Fury, Oh Fury
by K Mirage
Summary: After Loki took over his mind and body, Clint Barton has a hard time letting go of his nightmares. When they start getting worse his team wonders if there is more to it than just dreams that keep the archer up at night. Slight Clint/Tasha
1. Chapter 1

Hello Darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

The walls were bare, the wood panels make it seem like he was out of place and the air had a faint smell of death he recognized immediately.

Clint Barton walked forward slowly, very aware that he was alone and weaponless. His sweatpants were loose and matched the gray shirt that seemed to mold to his sleek form. His bare feet made no sound as he continued forward keeping an eye open for anything that could come out at him.

He had started by trying to open the doors on either side of him that lined the walls for as far as he could see. However, each door was locked and some he could hear screams or crying behind them. Those he turned from quickly as something in his brain pushed him away silently. How he got here he wasn't sure but he knew he needed to leave.

Now ignoring the doors he continued walking forward through the never-ending hall wondering if there was ever going to be an end. Occasionally he would look behind him at a sound he heard but nothing was there. He couldn't see any light fixtures yet the entire hall was bathed in an eerie light.

"Keep walking. There has to be an end."

Why he was talking to himself he didn't really know but his soft voice seemed to bounce off the walls to hit him again. The sound filled his ears and sounded wrong. His bare feet suddenly stopped when he saw a door to his left slightly ajar. A white light was spilling through the small crack and it beckoned the archer closer.

Every part of Clint wanted him to turn away from the door and run. Run for his life but his body was moving forward on its own. His hand reached the handle and opened the door up so he was standing in front of the entryway. It was bathed in a blinding light that had Clint squinting as he tried to look through it. He could see or hear nothing beyond the light and his feet stepped forward involuntarily.

The light caressed him as he stepped through the entryway, closing the door behind him slowly.

A strong sense of blood filled his nostrils and made him want to turn away from the open room before him. He could see something at the far corner but his vision was blurring for some reason. His muddled mind realized too late that he was crying as he stepped towards the corner lightly. His body trembled as he fought the tears and an overwhelming terror overtook him.

As he got closer his heart seemed to stop and before he knew what he was doing he was running to the figure. She was lying away from him but he could identify that red hair from miles away. 

Clint skidded to his knees next to the body and moved to flip her over. As he went to move her he noticed that his hands were covered in blood, it covered his forearms in splatters all the way to his elbow. He gasped at the image but didn't stop at turning Natasha onto her back in front of him.

Her head turned limply towards him and he backpedaled away from the sight, screaming at whoever could hear him.

Natasha was unrecognizable. Her face was bashed in and as his eyes roamed over her he could see not one inch of her was unhurt. Cuts of different sizes and depths littered her entire body and Clint could see broken bones on both her arms and legs. Her eyes were open and even with the blood covering her face he could tell she was dead.

His best and closest friend was dead. His hands grabbed a hold of his hair in agony as he screamed his grief.

"Nice work Hawkeye."

Clint turned at the sound to see Loki coming towards him with an air of confidence that had Clint gasping. He crawled away from the god to eventually back into the wall, his eyes blown wide with fear and panic.

Loki didn't stop until he was right before the archer and Clint couldn't move as Loki reached down and grabbed him by the throat. He lifted Clint ever so slowly as he choked from the pressure. His hands were limp at his sides even as his mind screamed at him to fight.

"Now it's your turn."

Clint felt the pain that came to him and the blood that started to cover him but he screamed for another reason besides the pain.

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains, within the sound of silence

Clint woke screaming into the night air and it took longer than a second to realize that he wasn't in the hallway anymore. His chest rose and fell quickly as his body gasped in every ounce of air it could get. The pounding of his heart was the only thing he heard, as his mind slowly became clearer and clearer.

The door to his bedroom opened suddenly and the light beyond silhouetted the slim figure. Natasha stepped towards him a second later and the vision of her bloodied at his hands filled his head. Nausea swept upon him and had him sprinting to the bathroom.

"Clint…"

Natasha barely had his name in the air before he was slamming the bathroom door in her face. He barely made it in time to the toilet as his stomach heaved from the nightmare. He couldn't get her image out of his head as he heaved and sobbed over the porcelain. He gripped the sides with white knuckles not bothering responding to the soft knock at the door.

"Is he hurling?"

Tony. He wondered who else was out there with Natasha and thought maybe that he woke up screaming a little too loud. He groaned from the embarrassment before he ignored it as his body heaved again.

"Quiet Tony. Clint. Are you alright?"

Natasha's voice changed from annoyed to sympathetic in a span of a few seconds going from Tony to Clint. If Tony responded Clint didn't hear him through the door.

"We should leave him alone. Come on."

That was Rogers and Clint just rolled his eyes at his predicament. He couldn't do anything half assed and even waking up from a nightmare had to drag the party into his room. He wasn't sure he would ever live this down from Tony but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Tony grumbled something but Clint didn't hear him as he leaned from the toilet to rest against the cool tub. He leaned his head back to lie against the side of the tub and the cold tile felt good against his neck. As he closed his eyes his body was slowly crawling back to normal. Silence filled the bathroom and before he knew what was happening he was asleep.

Soft gentle hands carded through his hair and he hummed his contentment. His eyes opened and he was filled with the vision of Natasha in front of him. She was unharmed but at a blink Clint saw her face bloodied and swollen. He closed his eyes with a groan and turned away from his partner.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Clint….they are getting worse. Maybe…"

Clint opened his eyes now to look at Natasha's worried face. He felt heat from his anger and he knew it shouldn't get to him. However, he would rather the anger than the fear. He wasn't sure he could live with the fear.

"Maybe what? Go to a therapist?! Hey Doc, I got brainwashed and now I'm having nightmares. Give me some pills!"

"Clint…"

"I'm not going to a therapist."

"Fine. I won't bring it up again."

Clint pushed away from her and stood on shaky legs as he used the sink for support. He felt Natasha right behind him in case he fell but he straightened up on his own.

"Do you mind? I would like to take a shower."

He knew he shouldn't take it out on Natasha. She did nothing wrong but that vision of her wouldn't get out of his head. Maybe with a nice cold shower and not seeing her for a little while will drive it away. He could only hope.

Natasha squared her shoulders at him before she nodded silently. She left the bathroom, closing the door a little more violently than he wanted. It made his head ring with the sound and he closed his eyes against what he just did.

He would explain later and would let Natasha know it wasn't anything to do with her. This was all about Clint and his inability to get over what Loki did to him. No one could help him but himself and he was just stubborn enough to make it through. He just needed to be strong enough.


	2. Chapter 2

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

'Neath the halo of a street lamp

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

A movie. That was Tony's bright idea and for some reason all the Avengers agreed. Except for Thor, who was worlds away, they all spread out on Tony's multiple sofas to get comfortable. The movie started up with some grumbling from Tony about how it was almost three hours long.

Clint wasn't even aware of what movie they picked as he closed his eyes against the sofa. He felt Natasha next to him, her shoulder lightly touching his. She said nothing about his closed eyes and nothing about what happened earlier. Clint wasn't ready to go back to that nightmare and talk to Natasha about it. Especially since the vision stopped haunting him just an hour ago.

"Stop hogging the popcorn Rogers!"

"I wasn't hogging it."

"Then what do you call having the bowl to yourself and eating it all?"

Clint ignored the bantering between Rogers and Stark, hoping he could just tune them both out. He heard the sound of the movie starting and somehow the explosions and bass from the surround sound put Clint at ease. His tired body let out and he was swimming in sleep seconds later.

His eyes opened after a while and he noticed the movie was off and the room was dark. Clint was alone as he sat up from the sofa and looked around the room. They must have left him there to get sleep and he stood to find where Natasha was. He was as rested as he could be and it was now or never to explain himself about this morning. He didn't like leaving things in a bad way, knowing Natasha wouldn't say anything unless he brought it up.

The tower was dark everywhere he went and he wondered what time it was. He remembered starting to watch the movie in the sunlight but maybe he slept longer than he thought. He continued walking and glancing through the open doors he passed, looking for his partner.

He passed Rogers' door to his apartment and saw it was wide open and had only a small form of light in the corner of the room. Clint's eyes passed it involuntarily and what he saw made him skid to a halt. He turned to the door and ran through a second later.

He ran to Steve's unmoving form on the floor and fell to his knees next to him. It was too dark to see anything specific but he knew that Steve was hurt. His hands went to the Captain's body and he jerked back when he felt something wet across his chest. Clint didn't need light to know it was blood.

"Rogers! Steve! Come on. I need you to wake up, I need you awake."

Steve didn't move as Clint shook him and didn't show any sign of consciousness when Clint felt for his pulse. The Captain's pulse was there and steady but the blood told the archer that Steve was in bad shape.

How did he not hear this? Was he so exhausted that he slept through this attack?

A bright light came on in the room he knelt in and it had him turning and narrowing his eyes against the glare. A red and gold fist was swinging at Clint and he barely had time to duck before it caught him in the jaw. He cried out as he fell and before he had the chance to do anything those hands were pulling him off the floor. He flew from Steve, hitting the wall on the other side of the room and giving him full view of Iron Man coming at him.

He would have slid down the wall but Tony slammed his forearm into Clint's throat, trapping him against it.

"Why?! Why Clint? Why would you do this?"

Clint wanted to ask what he was talking about but the forearm at his throat wouldn't allow it. His hands were trying to push it away but he wasn't strong enough. Tony swung out with his free arm and hit Clint in his ribs and the break it caused made Clint scream. Blood bubbled out of Clint's throat, threatening to drown him if he didn't spit it out.

"You deserve to die for what you've done!"

Clint coughed and saw his blood fall upon Iron Man's face but Tony did nothing about it. The forearm pushed in harder and as he blacked out Clint thought that maybe he did something to deserve this. Tony wouldn't have attacked him without reason.

The last thought he had before his body succumbed was that he deserved this.

 _Do not fight._

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night, And touched the sound of silence

Clint woke with a yell of anger and immediately spun off the sofa and jumped over the coffee table in front of him. He didn't have a weapon but he grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the table and swung out behind him. As if he knew someone was there, the bowl took Rogers right in the face and made him stumble away.

He heard his name called but he ignored it as he rolled away from multiple hands trying to grab him. They were the enemy. His fear and anger pumped through him as he ran away from them, knowing he had to get somewhere safe. He needed a weapon and seeing the kitchen he ran for the knife set located on the counter.

He would have made it if an unseen force didn't tackle him from behind. As he landed he rolled away, throwing the body off of him and coming to his feet in one smooth motion.

Natasha stood in front of him, now between him and the knife set he was intent on reaching. She looked determined and Clint knew he needed to get to those weapons. Every thought of her being safe and not an enemy wasn't in his mind. Only fear and panic drove through him and he needed the feel of a weapon in his hands. He would have given a lot to have his bow right then.

He went to move forward to try and get past her but strong arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to the side.

"No! Let me go!"

A small part of his mind told him it was Steve that was holding him and he was a friend but his addled brain ignored it. Clint needed to get free; he needed safety. The arms only magnified his panic when he saw Natasha come to stand in front of him.

"Back off!"

He yelled at her, glaring his threat but she ignored him. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his jaw in a vice grip, turning his head from side to side. Her intense gaze was focused on his eyes and he wondered what she was going to do. He struggled against the arms again and they just seemed to tighten around him.

"No blue. Clint. You aren't dreaming. You need to wake up."

He shook his head, dislodging her grip as he turned his heated glare at her and her new friends. Tony and Banner were coming up next to her and they looked over at him with curiosity.

"He's still sleeping?"

Banner's voice was quiet but Clint could see a glimmer of green in his eyes. He also was far enough away that Clint wouldn't have been able to reach him with a swinging kick. He seemed content to stay that way. Tony, on the other hand, was leaning in closer by the second. Clint wondered what would happen if he kicked the inventor between the legs. He was about ready to do it when Natasha stepped closer and had her legs pressed tight against his, trapping him.

"Don't touch me bitch."

She smirked at him and punched him in the face.

"Natasha!"

Steve's surprised voice was the first real thing Clint heard after the haze of anger and panic left him. He gasped as if he was finally breathing in oxygen after being underwater for so long. His body sagged against Steve's hold and he lifted his head to look at his partner. She seemed to relax as she finally saw Clint return to them.

"Wow, it worked. We need to punch you more often."

The familiarity of Tony's voice was sweetness to Clint's ears but he still remembered being punched by him. It made him shiver but he ignored it knowing it was a dream all along. Steve's arms slowly loosened but he just went to holding Clint up by the arm. The archer was ready to say he was fine and didn't need his help but then his knees buckled. Steve caught him and Natasha came to his other side.

"The sofa."

"I'm so…tired."

His voice sounded so weak and pathetic but he couldn't help it. He should have been able to deal with no sleep longer than this. He has had other instances where he went without sleep for days and he was never this bad. He could only blame them on the nightmares. They felt so real. He almost couldn't tell the difference between them and real life.

The softness of the sofa immediately dragged his body down to exhaustion and he shook his head to stay awake. He knew the moment he fell asleep the nightmares would be waiting and he didn't want to go through them again. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to fight them.

Natasha handed him a mug and he went to push it away from him. He didn't want drugs.

"It's coffee."

He took it then and almost drank the entire cup in one go. He felt the bitterness from the coffee, and prayed the caffeine would keep him awake. He needed to stay awake.

Banner sat next to him, looking a lot less green and gestured vaguely towards him.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"I don't know. Since Loki I guess."

"But they have been getting worse?"

Banner glanced in Natasha's direction and Clint sighed in response. Of course she talked to Banner about his nightmares. She would have asked for help and Clint couldn't blame her for trying to find security from someone else. He wasn't giving her any room to help him herself.

"Yea. For a couple of days."

"Alright, well we can run some tests. Maybe…"

His voice was fading into the background and Clint tried to listen. He focused on Banner's mouth but no sound came across. His vision was blurring and the first thought was that Natasha drugged him. He turned to accuse his partner but all he saw was her worried face as she shook him.

"Something's wrong."

He wasn't sure she heard him as his voice was barely above a whisper. His body was limp against the sofa and he felt his eyes closing. Someone was screaming his name and he dug into any reserves he had to stay awake.

The darkness was like an old friend as it gathered Clint in its arms and didn't let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, my computer was giving me issues. This story has always been finished but now that I have read it after so long, I want to change the ending. So please bear with me as I update it and hopefully finally finish this story. Enjoy.

Natasha shook Clint but his body was unresponsive. She could tell he was passing out, very slowly. His body was fighting it but eventually exhaustion won out. She had never seen someone fight sleep like that and still be pulled under. Clint's words haunted her. Something was definitely wrong.

"I've never seen that before."

Banner's voice was quiet and for once Tony was silent.

"Steve. Come get him and let's bring him to the medical bay."

Steve nodded as he came in front of the archer and gently grabbed Clint under his arms, dragging him to his feet. Steve ducked down and allowed Clint's limp form to fall over his shoulder. He stood; not looking at all burdened by the weight, and started walking off towards medical.

Natasha followed and she could hear Tony and Banner behind her talking in hushed whispers. She ignored them as her gaze never left her partner's unconscious form draped over Steve's shoulder.

Clint worried her more than she was going to admit but she had to be strong for her partner. Every since this morning and her partner screaming awake her mind was roaming over Clint. Clint wasn't getting enough sleep. Clint needed to rest. Was Clint going to talk to her about his anger?

It would drive her crazy eventually but now she had other things to worry about. In the past she saw Clint go five days without sleep before passing out practically on his feet. She left him on the floor of the safe house for eight hours as they waited for their ride home. He awoke sore and annoyed but he had slept.

This was something different. He has gotten sleep in the past day. Yes, it was interrupted by nightmares but it was still sleep. Yet, he wasn't able to stay awake for more than five minutes. Even as he joined them for the movie Clint was passing out before the movie even started.

Steve pushed himself into the medical bay that Tony had in his tower, placing Clint onto the bed with a gentle care. He lowered Clint's head to the pillows slowly and stepped back to give Natasha room.

Natasha went to one of the drawers lining the wall under the cabinets and grabbed what she needed. As she came up to Clint Steve said nothing as she brought up the handcuffs.

She was silent as she cuffed Clint's hands to the rail before moving down to his ankles and cuffing them above his shoes. Something must have gotten through to Clint's unconscious state because as she closed the last cuff around his ankle he jerked awake.

His hands tugged at the cuffs almost instinctively before he lifted his head to take in his surroundings. Natasha didn't recognize those eyes and she moved over to try and bring him back from his dreams.

"Get away."

His voice was quiet and filled with fury as he spoke. His grey blue eyes never left her form even as she stepped away from him with a sigh. Her body was tense as she saw him pull again at the cuffs before letting his head drop to the bed with an annoyed sigh.

Clint's chest rose and fell quickly and his breath was ragged in the silent room. Natasha wanted to look away but she knew that he would need her before the end. Clint would need her strength and he would receive it if he wanted it or not.

Tony and Banner came into the room and Banner immediately went to Clint's side.

"Good, you're awake. Now…"

"Touch me and I will kill you."

Banner stepped away out of reflex and his stunned eyes landed on Natasha. Natasha only gave him a small shake of her head. Clint wasn't here right now and she wasn't sure he would come back until they figured this out.

"Alright, well then. We think something is dragging you into your dreams and altering your perception."

"Take the cuffs off."

"Can't do that bird brain. You almost killed Rogers with a bowl."

Clint's fierce gaze landed on Tony and the inventor stepped back from it. He didn't turn away though and Natasha silently gave him her support.

"I'll kill you first."

"Creepy."

Bruce turned to Tony with an annoyed look before going back to focusing on the archer on the bed.

"Tony, enough. Clint, tell me what you feel right now."

"Feel?! Take these cuffs off and I'll show you exactly how I feel."

"Do you know you are awake?"

Clint jerked at the cuffs out of frustration before raising his head and giving Banner the best glare in his arsenal.

"Take them off. Now monster."

Banner's eyes flared green and he breathed deeply as he stepped away. Steve grabbed his arm and they both rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them. With Banner's absence Clint turned to Natasha and moved his fierce gaze to her form.

"Sorry Clint, that doesn't work on me and you know it."

Clint smirked at her and seemed to relax on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I can find something to work on you."

"I doubt that."

"Want me to try? Take these cuffs off and I'll show you."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on. I promise you will have a good time."

"Did Loki do this to you?"

Clint actually growled at her before letting his head drop onto the bed with a huff. He laughed after that and the sound sent chills down Natasha's spine. Clint's laugh was never so cold.

"Loki showed me the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about everything."

Natasha stepped forward, her hand going out and resting on Clint's cheek. His head snapped away from her and he turned to look at her with a confusing gaze. She seemed to be in a trance as her hand went to his throat and closed around it.

"No! Don't touch me! Get away!"

Her hand squeezed, cutting off any more protests that Clint would have given. His mouth opened and he wheezed in the small amount of air he could get.

"Natasha. What are you doing?"

Tony was next to her now, his hand gentle on her forearm. He didn't pull her away but he sounded like he didn't agree with what she was doing.

"I'm bringing him back."

Clint thrashed on the bed, trying to dislodge her grip but she just tightened her hold. Her fingers dug in as he shut his eyes against the pain. She shook him, gripping him tight. She needed to see those eyes. She needed to know when he returned.

"Open your eyes. Open them!"

He actually listened but that cold gaze was still locked there. He tugged at the cuffs violently and she knew she would have to bring him right to the edge. Her fingers dug into his neck and his body bucked under her with a strength she didn't know he possessed in his distressed state. Tony was gone and Natasha wondered when he ran off but she didn't seem to care.

"Come back to me Clint. Come back."

There. His eyes flickered and her grip loosened as that coldness was gone from his gaze. He looked exhausted now as he just stared at her.

"Nat."

His voice was rough, like he had been screaming for hours. Natasha took hold of his face with her hands and tried to let him steal her strength. Tears filled his eyes before falling down his cheeks with a choked sob.

"I'm here Clint. Stay with us. Stay awake."

"Nat… please. Don't let me go. I can't…"

"No Clint. Stay awake!"

"Help me...please."

His eyes were closing again and Natasha screamed her frustration. Those exhausted eyes were being shut away and she knew he was lost again. She wanted to punch something as Clint went limp under her and his breathing evened out in sleep. Tony was next to her again, dragging her away from her archer. He deposited her in a chair across the room and she sagged into it.

"Stay here. We're calling Thor."

The hope that statement gave her almost made her cry with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Stark's tower was dark as Clint was hiding behind the kitchen counter trying to contemplate his next move.

He was alone. Ever since he woke up he hasn't seen any of the other Avengers. Not even Natasha and the archer knew she was always close by. Recently Clint never needed to search for her. She was there to help him with anything and give him her silent support.

Now the only other figure he saw was Loki. Almost every room he searched the god was there to taunt him or bash him into unconsciousness. Clint fought every time but he was getting exhausted. Even now as he crouched in the kitchen he could feel his muscles screaming at the pain they were having to endure.

It was quiet and always dark. Clint wasn't sure if he was here for hours or days but the midnight sky always greeted him with every window. He wondered if Loki put him in some sort of spell. Maybe he took the other Avengers somewhere and he just needed Clint to complete his collection.

Every once in a while he will hear voices. Natasha's and Tony's. Even Thor's voice was there for a few minutes but he could be imagining it. Thor was in Asgard and wasn't coming back any time soon.

 _I must ask my Father on what threatens the Archer._

He wanted to scream Loki at the imaginary voice of Thor but he didn't dare. Loki could be nearby and he seemed relatively safe right now. He needed time to think and come up with a plan.

He tried searching for his bow and arrows but he couldn't find them. He wasn't sure why that was but he was weaponless. Even coming to the kitchen for the knives was useless. The knives were gone and Clint was very much alone.

"Where are you hiding Barton?"

Loki's voice had the Avenger tensing and trying to breathe calmly and quietly. Slowly he went to the end of the counter and poked his head out to try and locate the god. He saw nothing and heard nothing. He turned to go back towards the middle of the counter and gasped at seeing Loki standing right behind him.

He started to push himself away but the god grabbed him by the arm and twisted it. He felt the arm break under the pressure and he couldn't help but yell out in pain. Loki then started to drag him from the kitchen by his broken arm and all the clawing at Loki did nothing to help. The pain radiated through his body and he bit his lip to keep from screaming again.

Loki dropped him unceremoniously in the middle of the room away from anything out of reach. The Asgardian slowly circled Clint until the archer stood up and faced him with a grimace. He wanted to hold his broken arm to his body but he ignored it as he stood his ground.

"I am growing tired of looking for you."

"What did you do to the others?"

Loki continued circling and ignored Clint's question. Clint just wanted to run. Run somewhere that he could be safe from Loki and try to contemplate how to get out of this hell.

"I did nothing to them. I can't say the same for you."

The voice coming from behind Clint sent chills down the archer's spine. Loki came around to his right, way too close for comfort and stood in front of him. It took everything the Avenger had to not move and brave Loki's chilly gaze. He felt more than saw Loki move and a pain came upon Clint that had him gasping for air.

Clint looked down and saw that Loki's hand was wrapped around a handle of a knife. The knife was buried deep in the left side of Clint's stomach and with a slow twist Loki made Clint gasp. The archer's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Loki let the knife slip out of his hand, leaving it buried in Clint as he stepped back and watched the archer curl onto himself.

"Now be a good boy and stay here for me. I have more work to do."

Clint barely registered Loki leaving him alone as he slowly fell to his side on the floor. His hand on his unbroken arm went to the knife and he contemplated ripping it out and letting himself bleed to death. However, Clint never took the easy route. He kept the knife in and tried to think of anything to help him. His mind drew a blank and before he knew it he was passing out into the sweet darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor came for five whole minutes and looked upon Clint with a look mixed with dread and guilt. After stating he had to ask his father he left them all alone, promising to be back soon.

Clint never woke up for one second since the last time he passed out from Natasha choking him. He struggled every once in a while as if even in sleep he wanted to be free. He would moan or call her name but he never opened those eyes. Natasha wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. She didn't want to see those cold eyes again and know Clint might be gone forever.

"Do you need anything?"

Natasha turned at the voice, finally looking away from her still partner, to see Steve coming into the room. Mostly they left her alone at her vigil but it must have been hours since Thor left.

"No. I'm fine."

"Natasha. Maybe I can…"

"I said I'm fine Steve. If you would like to sit with us you can but I'm not moving."

Steve was about to say something else but he just nodded and pulled up another chair on the other side of Clint. His eyes looked over Clint but he didn't speak again. She was happy for it knowing she couldn't keep the frustration and anger out of her voice.

Natasha mostly felt guilt at how they got here and that Clint was in so much pain. She should have pushed him more to find out what was wrong with his nightmares. She left him mostly alone, always being in the background as his silent backup. She was there if he needed her but he never asked for help. She should have forced him.

"He will be fine. Clint is strong. He will fight through it."

Natasha looked over at Steve and his soft voice to find him looking down at the fallen archer. The Captain looked determined and thoughtful. The Black Widow looked away from him and wondered how much to tell their leader. Should she tell him that Loki broke Clint when he took over his body?

Clint's eyes snapped open and Natasha reached forward tentatively to touch his cheek. His head turned towards her and she flinched back at the piercing unnatural blue that lit up his eyes. He smiled at her then and it sent a chill down her body.

"Ah Natasha. Not what you wanted to see?"

The Widow clenched her jaw against any retort she could give knowing it would do no good. Clint was gone for the moment but he would be back. Thor would bring him back. He had to.

Steve was leaving but Clint didn't give him any attention. His eyes never left Natasha's and that smile just grew larger at her frustration.

"Oh come on lover. Not a even a kiss for your Hawk?"

"You are not him."

"You think that but I am. I have been merging with your partner for months. Ever since Loki pressed that scepter to his chest."

"You're lying."

"Believe what you want Nat. This is me and you have to get use to it. Or kill me. That's always an option."

She turned from him and tensed at his laugh.

"Can't even kill me even though I deserve it?"

"Stop."

"Sweetheart, I've only just begun."

The tone of his voice changed and as she turned to him his hands went straight for her throat. The surprise of him being free made her hesitate and both of his hands wrapped tightly around her neck at the free chance she gave him.

She punched him in the face and he took the blow without a hint of pain. His eyes glared blue and that chilling smile never left his face. She hit him at every part of him she could reach but it was no use. His hands were tight around her and her body was becoming limp too quickly. Her vision was graying and slowly but surely she was passing out.

"See you on the other side."

The blackness took her and in her last few seconds she couldn't take her gaze off those blue eyes. 


End file.
